


Finding His Style Again

by ahbuggrit



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (attempted) humor, Bucky finding himself, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, M/M, kinda flirting, pre-slash i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-12
Updated: 2015-03-12
Packaged: 2018-03-17 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3530633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahbuggrit/pseuds/ahbuggrit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve notices something new - or rather,  old - about Bucky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finding His Style Again

**Author's Note:**

> First MCU fic , first Stucky fic, first post on AO3. Unbeta'd and written on mobile.

The reportedly defunct HYDRA base in Miami's cargo shipping area was currently swarming with bodies. Steve and the few members of SHIELD that he knew were not corrupted by HYDRA had organized an attack on the rusty cargo container after noticing a suspicious lack of activity, and the hunch had paid off.

Unfortunately, the team (comprising of agents Hill, Carter and Wilson) were vastly outnumbered, despite being armed to the teeth with multiple guns, grenades and other useful Stark tech. They were managing to hold their ground. Hill and Wilson covered Carter's steady advance towards the old computer bank the HYDRA agents were currently protecting. Steve was jumping and flipping about the place, rendering agents unconscious with punches, kicks and his rebounding shield. 

Things didn't start to look grim for the team of four until a corner of the floor opened up and more agents swarmed out, using laser weapons to lay down a suppressive fire. Carter was forced back, and fell into line with Wilson and Hill, while Steve ducked behind his shield, trying to find a way out. With his limited view he could see little but the slow advancement of the HYDRA force.

Then the door blew open and the rooms inhabitants were shrinking back, coughing and trying to protect their eyes from the invasive dust. 

At first they assumed that more HYDRA agents had circled around to take out the invading team. The three non-enhanced team members were wary when they saw who strode in the opening, though Steve felt his heart glow with hope. 

The Winter Soldier, former HYDRA assassin, POW and childhood friend to America's greatest hero, was calmly shooting down the HYDRA agents. It was interesting to note the terror in the bugging eyes of the older agents - obviously the Winter Soldier wasn't as well-kept a secret in the organisation as those outside HYDRA were led to believe. 

Within five minutes, no enemy body was even twitching. Steve rose up to greet his old friend, and finally got a good look at him. 

Whereas before the Winter Soldier had a certain disheveled look to him, it worked. The scraggy, loose hair and unfashionable stubble fit in with the worn battle armor and rushed combat makeup. It was a look that boasted its practicality and of how little its wearer cared for social norms. 

Now however... The Winter Soldier wore Barnes' groomed, shaved face and carefully cut and styled hair, which gleamed in the light. It looked so out of place when teamed with his dirty battle attire that Steve had to suppress a chuckle. It was like someone had stuck a beautiful, pampered head on a rough, rugged body. Simply put, the man before Steve was a mix'n'match of pre-war Bucky Barnes, devastator of womens' hearts, and post-WWII Winter Soldier, devastator of world politics.

It made Steve ridiculously happy to see that his old friend was finding himself again, making choices for reasons other than functionality, that he was doing things because he wanted to. 

"Still got your six."

Before Steve could respond, his rescuer winked and ran out into the night. 

"What the hell was that?" Hill demanded.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, maybe this is why Cap didn't look so sad in the AoU promo pics.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
